Jogo Obsessivo
by MrsEloi
Summary: O jogo Akatsuki ocasionou uma febre entre os adolescentes do mundo; desafios proporcionados pelos espectadores do jogo rendem altos lucros para os participantes. No entanto, quanto maior o valor, mais arriscado se torna o desafio. Seriamos capaz de desvendar o verdadeiro motivo de cada jogador? Luxúria, popularidade, ganância, caráter, intimidação ou perversidade? Baseado em Narve.


**Jogo Obsessivo**

O jogo Akatsuki ocasionou uma febre entre os adolescentes do mundo; desafios proporcionados pelos espectadores do jogo rendem altos lucros para os participantes. No entanto, quanto maior o valor, mais arriscado se torna o desafio.

Seriamos capaz de desvendar o verdadeiro motivo de cada jogador? Luxúria, popularidade, ganância, caráter, intimidação ou perversidade?

Qual o limite da ambição da humanidade, se é que por ventura, exista um limite?!

Todo jogo possui regras e Akatsuki não possui clemência em punir aqueles que as quebram.

Baseado no filme Nerve.

 **Jogo Obsessivo**

 **Capítulo Um.**

 **Escrito por:**

 _MrsEloi_ **.**

 _ **A**_ _lanchonete da faculdade estava lotada,_ os garçons corriam de um lado para o outro com suas bandejas acima da cabeça, quase sempre esbarrando uns nos outros. Sakura achava graça de tudo aquilo, a correria do dia a dia. Espremendo os lábios ao redor da estrutura plástica do canudo, ela sugou o líquido natural do suco de laranja, degustando o sabor da sua bebida preferida.

A garota rolou a timeline de Sasori com o dedo indicador na tela de seu smartphone, selecionando a opção de _curtir_ na nova foto publicada pelo rapaz de cabelos ruivos. Ela suspirou.

— Stalkeando o ruivinho novamente. — a garota saltou da cadeira, derrubando o copo de suco sobre a mesa.

— Ino, veja só o que você fez! — Sakura acumulou guardanapos na poça, repreendendo a amiga.

— Sinto muito, _exaltadinha_ — a loira acomodou-se no assento lateral, revelando os dentes níveos ao esboçar um grande sorriso de deboche. — Só acho que pode stalkea-lo pessoalmente. — apontou o dedo indicador em direção a mesa que o rapaz frequentava com os amigos.

Sakura se recusou a olhá-lo, ainda mais após a cena que havia participado.

— Sakura: olhos verdes, baixinha, cabeleira exoticamente rosa e por sinal, estranhamente naturais, gostosa... — a garota cutucou a amiga com o pé por debaixo da mesa, prendendo sua atenção. — Eu não vejo por qual motivo se esconde.

— Levar um fora não está na minha lista de desejos.

— Você tem uma lista de desejos?

— Deixa de ser idiota.

— Amadinha, ele seria um completo idiota em dispensá-la.

— Você acha? — Sakura indagou, girando o rosto para olhá-lo. Uma pitada de esperança preencheu seu peito. — Melhor não, né.

— Nossa, você não tem jeito mesmo — Ino respondeu frustrada, sem tirar os olhos da tela do celular. — Vem cá, você já se inscreveu no Akatsuki?

— Eu tenho motivos lógicos para fazê-lo? — a rosada revirou os olhos, voltando sua atenção para a amiga.

— Mana, como você consegue ser tão careta?

— Senhorita Yamanaka, perdoe-me por obrigá-la a andar ao lado de uma pessoa tão deslocada do seu padrão social, é que em meu caderno de tarefas, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer, como estudar, por exemplo. — Sakura piscou o olho direito e agora, quem revirou os olhos foi a garota ao seu lado.

— Você é muito estranha. — concluiu.

— Levarei como um elogio — Sakura se levantou, colocando a mochila nas costas.

— Acho que você deveria se divertir mais, Sakura. Sair da zona de conforto. Nenhuma pessoa consegue viver apenas estudando, você vai pirar, se é que já não surtou.

— Minha mãe está desempregada e a única coisa que tenho é essa bolsa na faculdade, e quem sabe, as últimas parcelas do acerto dela.

— Akatsuki oferece dinheiro a cada conclusão dos desafios, coisinha boba. Loga como Espectadora, ao menos, me segue para eu me tornar popular.

— Vou pensar no seu caso, _coisinha boba_.

— Meu próximo desafio é andar durante dois minutos na faculdade fantasiada de coelhinha sensual. — confessou em um sussurro. — Vou ganhar duzentão, e espero chegar ao top 10 com isso.

— Em qual lugar você está? — Sakura perguntou, curiosa. Sentiu vontade de se sentar e conversar mais sobre esse jogo maluco.

— 112.568.904.

— Uau! Boa sorte com isso. — Sakura acenou, despedindo-se da amiga.

 _(...)_

Sakura se olhou no espelho pela milionésima vez, checando o visual. Ela pensou bastante sobre o que Ino havia lhe falado, e claro, tentou se convencer de que não era tão desprovida de beleza assim.

" _Vamos lá, Haruno Sakura, seu cabelo é lindo, seus olhos são atraentes e você é charmosa!"_

— Nossa, alto-estima é tudo que uma mulher precisa. — sussurrou para si mesma, sorrindo.

Seu coração disparou ao descer as escadas e se deparar com Sasori. Tinha planejado falar com ele no final do horário letivo da faculdade, mas o destino acabara antecipando as coisas e ela resolveu agarrar a oportunidade.

Sasori passou por ela sem sequer olhá-la.

— Ei, Sasori. — chamou tão baixo que imaginou não ter êxito, seu estômago vibrava como se dentro possuísse milhares de borboletas. Ele parou.

— Você falou comigo? — indagou, apagando o cigarro no corrimão. Ela achou aquilo sexy.

Suas bochechas ardiam e ela sentiu vontade de voltar atrás.

— Bem, eu gostaria de saber se está livre nesse final de semana... Sei lá, pra tomar um sorvete na minha companhia, quer dizer, na sua... Não, não... Eu digo no sentido de nós dois tomarmos um sorvete... Não o mesmo sorvete, você o seu e eu o meu! — _Cara, que ridículo!_ Ela teve vontade de enfiar a cabeça no primeiro buraco que encontrasse pela frente. Disparou a tagarelar coisas sem sentidos.

— Sinto muito — ele levou a mão até a cabeça e coçou. — Você não faz muito meu tipo. Nada contra você ou o seu estilo, mas o que falariam de mim, saindo com uma garota de cabelo rosa?

— Que você tem um gosto exótico?

— Não, você é um ser exótico.

 _Exótico_ nunca surtiu tão mesquino quanto naquele momento, ela jamais queria ouvir aquela palavra novamente.

— Você não é feia, e vai ter alguém que vai te achar muito linda.

— Tudo bem, eu entendi. Você poderia ter encerrado seu diálogo com um singelo não vai dar.

Sakura optou por voltar para a casa com os próprios pés, sentindo a ventania estapear a sua face revelando o quanto ela pareceu desprezível.

— " _Você só vai saber se tentar_ ". — imitou a voz de Ino em um dos milhares conselhos que ela havia lhe dado. — Quer saber, eu não sou covarde não! — gritou, espantando o casal que estava na praça, olhando-a de maneira zombeteira.

Tirando o celular do bolso, Sakura acessou o link de Akatsuki, iniciando sua inscrição como jogadora.

" _Por qual motivo o crush da gente tem que ser o mais cretino de todos?_ "

Seus dados foram todos lidos, armazenados e o primeiro desafio apareceu na sua tela:

 **Morda o pescoço de um rapaz desconhecido durante cinco segundos.**

— Além de ser exótico, vou ser considerada a maníaca que morde as pessoas.

Sakura deu uma checada nas regras e percebeu que só havia quatro.

1- Você pode desistir do desafio, contudo, perderá todo o valor acumulado anteriormente e não será permitido uma nova participação.

2- Você pode participar de quantos desafios quiser, mas lembre-se que todos possuem um prazo a ser cumprido.

3- Todo desafio deve ser filmado pelo jogador, ou por um terceiro; desde que no desafio não seja estipulado a captura do momento pelo próprio jogador.

4- Não denuncie e jogo.

Sakura digitou um número na tela de discagem e levou o aparelho até a orelha, com as mãos trêmulas e gélidas.

— Ei, Hinata, me encontre no Space Cone, tenho meu primeiro desafio no Akatsuki e preciso da sua ajuda.

— O quê? Você logou como jogadora? — a amiga hacker berrou do outro lado da linha.

— Anda logo, senão meu prazo irá se esgotar. — desligou o celular, correndo em direção ao estabelecimento que vendia batatinhas no cone e pizzas quadradas.

 _(...)_

— Você está bem maluca? — a morena sussurrou, posicionando o celular na posição desejada. — Faz um gesto para me alertar quando puder gravar.

A Haruno depositou a mochila no banco da amiga, inspirando fundo e caminhando em direção a primeira mesa, porém, se frustrando ao notar que o rapaz estava acompanhado.

— Pode ser aquele ali mesmo. — Sakura acenou para que a amiga iniciasse a gravação, envolvendo um rapaz de cabelos negrumes rebeldes em um abraço por trás, cravando os dentes de maneira ligeira em seu pescoço, ofereceu até mesmo uma leve sugada para não parecer tão incômodo.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5.

 **DESAFIO CONCLUÍDO!**

 **R$100,00 foram depositados na sua conta.**

— Ei, espera. — o rapaz agarrou seu braço antes que ela conseguisse escapar.

— Me lasquei...

Sakura se permitiu olhar para o rapaz, sentindo suas pernas perderem a força ao observar o par de ônix observarem-na profundamente. A beleza era surreal a olhos comuns como os dela.

" _Por quê não fui desafiada a dar um beijo nessa reencarnação da perdição?_ "

O moreno enlaçou sua cintura, enterrando os dedos na camisa florida puxando-a com força em sua direção, seus lábios foram pressionados contra os dela, quentes e macios. Os pés da garota foram erguidos do chão e após exatamente sete segundos, o rapaz a soltou. Simplesmente.

— Ei, agora sou eu que estou lhe pedindo para esperar. — Sakura o chamou. — O que foi isso? Você me beija e vai embora?

Hinata bate a mão na própria testa, no fundo da mesa.

Um rapaz cujo Sakura não consegue ver o rosto, entrega um celular para o moreno de fios rebeldes parado na sua frente.

— Disse a garota que me mordeu e quase foi embora — sua voz era fria e indiferente, porém, o timbre ecoava de certa forma, sensual. Sakura poderia estar enlouquecendo com tudo aquilo. Alucinando, talvez. — Uchiha Sasuke, afinal.

— Você é um jogador? — perguntou totalmente frustrada, porém, já sabia a resposta. Claramente, um homem tão bonito quanto ele não a beijaria por acaso.

— Parece que os telespectadores gostaram da nossa parceria. — Sasuke torceu a lateral dos lábios em um sorriso discreto, mostrando para ela o desafio proposto para ambos.

 **Dêem três voltas de moto no bairro atual.**

— Eu não tenho uma moto, você tem? Caraca, estão oferecendo R$500,00 só por umas voltinhas?

— Tsc! — aquilo foi um _sim_.


End file.
